Stars in the sky
by Hyperbole1729
Summary: Alice and Marisa are going on a date to watch a meteor shower.


Tonight will be a good night. Tonight we're going on a date, watching a meteor shower. I was so happy when Alice shyly asked me if I wanted to watch them with her.

"_Say Marisa…"_

"_Hum?"_

"_You know the meteor shower tonight…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_W__ould you like to watch them together?"_

"_Oh is this a date?"_

"_Ah… hum… Well… Since we're lovers I guess you could call it like that…"_

"_Alice is too cute ze" _

I giggled recalling that conversation. Only the two of us under the stars… Tonight will be a good night. If only it would come sooner…

* * *

I pressed my broom forward as fast as I could. Today of all times I had to be kept up. Well she knew there was a possibility of that happening so she probably won't mind too much… And the meteor shower won't start for at least half an hour. It's just that I don't want to keep her waiting and I can't wait either. All day long I wanted to see her…

But there's also something worrying me; those thick grey clouds everywhere.

I finally arrived at her house and got in without taking time to catch my breath

"Alice! I'm back. Sorry it took me more time than I thought…"

A brightly smiling Alice rushed down the stairs.

"Marisa! I was wondering if you'd show up or not…"

"Didn't I tell you I might be late?"

"Not that, the clouds outside"

"No clouds will stop us from having a nice date ze"

"Then let's get ready shall we?"

* * *

After 2 hours on the roof the sky still hadn't change and wouldn't let us see a single shooting star. Since winter was near the air was cold and the blanket we got wasn't really enough to keep us warm for that long. I looked up once more and sighed before getting up.

"Guess it can't be helped"

"Want to get back inside?"

I turned back and looked at Alice. She had a somewhat depressed look. She must have really wanted to see the shower together with me. It may look like an insignificant event since meteor showers occur pretty much every year but as insignificant as it may be, this is a time for the two of us together and for me every time we are together is special. I'm sure Alice feels the same way too.

"No that's not it ze"

I smiled and looked toward the sky again. Like I said,

"No clouds will stop us from having a nice date!"

I closed my eyes and mentally recited the spell I've been working on lately. It's not perfect yet and I wanted to save it for another occasion but I guess it can't be helped. After a minute or two I felt it was done. I opened my eyes to see Alice staring up in the sky at those multi-coloured lights I made appear.

"So beautiful…"  
"Well it's not really a match for the real thing"

"No but it's still impressive you could make them look like real stars. And it's surprising you could compose a spell that's not to be use for danmaku duels"

"I don't always think about danmaku you know… How did you know? That I made that spell myself?"

"Because it has your particular feel in it"

That girl really knows me too well. I smiled playfully as I warped my arms around her and whispered softly.

"It's not over yet"

With small gesture from the hands I made some stars move, changed their colours and intensity as to make various shapes. After a while we sat back under the blanket and one by one I made the small dots of light fly away like shooting stars.

A cold wind blew and I shivered a bit.

"Are you cold Marisa?"

"Just a bit"

"Well you're not wearing any scarf"

"My last one got burned when we went underground because of that hot spring…"

Alice undid a bit of her scarf and put it around me. Then she grabbed my arm tightly and our fingers slowly intertwined. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. The cold I had felt just moment ago was replaced by the most comfortable and delicate warmth.

"You know Marisa, this night sky kind of reminds me of us"

"How so?"

"Before I met you, I was completely alone and thought I would always be. Like a dark and empty sky. But then you came along and lit up my sky with so many bright and beautiful stars…Please continue filling my existence with your light"

"I'll always stay with you Alice. Stars need a sky in which to shine and you're the only sky I want to lit up"

We stayed silent after that, our hands gently caressing each other.

Tonight really is a good night.


End file.
